Do you want it?
by yeyeo
Summary: Part 3 A three part oneshot Otome fic to celebrate Shizuru's birthday with ShizNat fans! Omake avaliable. Do read. Rated M for suggestive smut no explictnes .
1. Troubles about birthday presents

Disclaimer: I do own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome. All rights are strictly reserved to the respective owners and companies.

Note: In this story, I'm making Kyoto a village in Windbloom because Shizuru can come from nowhere but Kyoto – pouts -

Chapter 1: Troubles about birthday presents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow.

Piles upon piles of that white fluff lay just inches away from the window, freshly fallen from the cloudy skies above. Stretching out a gloved hand, Natsuki grabbed some of that pristine substance, watching as it melted from the warmth of her hand and stained the glove with a wet patch. Moments later, transparent crystals began to harden on the glove as miniscule flakes of snow froze once again from its liquid form.

Frowning slightly even as she was lost in her own thoughts, the sapphire-haired girl absentmindedly reached out for more snow to play with. She pouted slightly, albeit unconsciously, when the ideal gift for Shizuru's birthday kept avoiding her probing thoughts slyly – an action just like the older girl herself if she were here beside her now.

_Shizuru could have anything… if she wanted it of course… What can I give her for her birthday? I can't give her packets of different flavored tea anymore; I'd given her almost every flavor that exists in this world for every birthday since she was 14! Besides… she's now my… Argh! Why must people celebrate their birthdays?? A week isn't enough!_

Natsuki withdrew her hand from the cold, but instead, pressed her head against the smooth wall and tried a few trial hits in an attempt to gain knock some ideas into her head. However, all she managed to achieve was to give herself a red and sore spot on the forehead instead of new 'birthday notions'. Flipping through her mental library, she tried searching for hints to the perfect gift from the day-to-day interactions with Shizuru.

An unexpected knock sounded on the wooden door that interlinked both rooms and Natsuki composed herself to the cool-headed Gakuenchou. "I'm coming," she replied casually just as she strode to the door and opened it. Although the younger woman had predicted the possibility of Shizuru's appearance at the door moments the action itself, the unforeseen image of the scantily-dressed Kyoto woman leaning seductively on the doorway made her heart do a sudden back flip. Feeling a definite rise in temperature as her cheeks stained crimson with colour, she was dead sure that this heat did not source from the fireplace but from the sight that greeted her.

Of course, the close proximity of a yard – or maybe just half of that… or even lesser – did nothing to still the rapid pounding of muscle against chest bone.

"Na-tsu-ki," she uttered softly, stressing on every single syllable of Natsuki's name in that rich tone of hers. "Are you planning to sleep anytime soon?" Shizuru stepped closer, playfully stroking her fingers against the sides of the woman before her.

Still blushing madly, she tried to answer the question, "Shizuru… I–" however, maple eyes closed in as succulent lips stake claim on the Principal's before Natsuki could form a proper reply. "Shizuru… It's not proper…" she murmured against her lips even as she was being ravaged. Pulling reluctantly away from the heated contact but staying within the warm embrace they shared, the Gakuenchou of Garderobe peered upwards to the taller woman, seeking forgiveness for the refusal with her puppy eyes.

It was obvious that something else had caught the eye of Shizuru Viola in that one instant of silent exchange as a spark of mischief lit up in her eyes. Even if it was partially masked by the blush previously, a certain sign still stood out in neon on Natsuki's forehead.

Drawing herself out of the warm embrace with a little regret the chestnut-haired beauty schemed revenge against Natsuki's sense of propriety. "Ara… Natsuki, what naughty things have you been doing before I knocked? Your forehead's all red. Oh my, and is that a hickey I see on your neck?" Feigning shock, Shizuru continued her teasing, hiding her silent mirth in the serious tone she took on as she addressed the confused woman. "Natsuki, did you hide someone in your room? Are you cheating on me?"

With one hand rubbing her head on the sore spot from the little 'banging' and other touching her neck fervently as she checked herself, she answered Shizuru in a flustered manner. "Huh?! What hickey? Where? What? I'm not cheating on you!" Seeing a single drop of tear escaping from glistening eyes, the normally calm Principal panicked, not knowing that the tear was one of glee. "Shizuru… I'm not! There's no one hiding here!" Awkwardly, the shaken girl wrapped her arms around her lover, trying to convince her that the situation wasn't what she thought it was. She soon realized that the older woman was freezing from the cold of winter with the lack of clothes – and she clung firmly onto her.

_Natsuki looks sooo cute when she's panicking… Hoho. Now's my chance._

In one fluid motion, Shizuru led the unsuspecting girl to the nearest bed, keeping their arms entwined in each other's. Leaning slightly on Natsuki, the two women tumbled into the queen size bed from the imbalance of weight. Burgundy eyes pored into emerald ones as their bodies pressed tightly together, the mood instantly shifting from playfulness to wanton sin. Before the prim and reserved Gakuenchou could say anything in protest, she found moist lips suckling on her dainty neck as Shizuru closed in upon her. Forest eyes closed in pleasure as a moan emitted from her, serving as a source of fuel to the older woman. Licking on her sensitive neck seconds later, a hickey could be distinguishably seen on the pale area.

In the motion of removing Natsuki's gloves and cloak, she whispered sensually into her ear, "I was just teasing you, Natsuki… but now… I'd marked you as mine." Puffing out warm air onto her vulnerable face, she continued hypnotically, "And you'll always be mine…" Carmine eyes widened slightly as Natsuki suddenly flipped over, locking the Kyoto woman under her.

"Shizuru…" she growled like a hungry wolf, "you talk too much."

_The present can wait._

Surprised by the sudden show of passion but recovering quickly, Shizuru replied coyly, "Ara? Gakuenchou is so eager to have me. Just like a big bad wolf."

Locking their lips together in an attempt to cut out the talking, Natsuki's hands brushed feather-light touches over the exposed skin before cupping her breast, earning herself an approving moan. The heated caress renewed as she pulled away for a breath of air. Looking down at the tousled woman before her, she couldn't help but plant a chaste kiss on her face.

_You're so beautiful… Shizuru…_

"I want you, Natsuki. Only you. Make love to me," she commanded. Relaxing as her features softened into one of love, she continued, "I love you…"

"I love you too. My precious one…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… _

Rubbing at her furrowed brows, Gakuenchou of Garderobe cursed at the massive amount of paperwork piled up neatly on her desk. Most of them were applications for the new Coral Otome positions while the rest were background information about recent issues which had to be addressed in the council meeting scheduled for tomorrow that she had to look through. Giving a dejected sigh, she proceeded with the tiring tasks as she sat down in the plush chair. Nevertheless, the comfort that the plush provided did little to ease her frustration at the sight of piles upon piles of administrative work.

Soon after, the Principal's sharp nose caught a whiff of tea in the air before Shizuru came into the office. Welcoming the presence of the tea lady, Natsuki looked up from her work and stared longingly at the brown liquid.

"Oolong?"

"That's the flavor for today, Natsuki."

Handing a cup of the revitalizing tea to the tired Principal, Shizuru poured some of the steaming tea for herself as well.

"Arigato, Shizuru."

Settling down on the chair opposite of Natsuki, the older woman watched as her lover took a careless sip of the hot liquid as she continued her work. Smiling amusedly at the cute reaction of the younger woman as she scalded her tongue, she chided her playfully, "Ara, ara. Gakuenchou, you should take more care when drinking hot tea. Here, I'll blow off the heat for you." Slyly, she brought the cup to her face and blew on it, watching as the upwards rise of steam wavered in the wind.

Choking slightly at the unexpected action, Natsuki blushed a little at such treatment. Snatching the cup back from Shizuru, she replied indignantly, "I can do that myself, Shizuru. You continue drinking your tea." At the sight of the disgruntled look on Natsuki's face, a genuine smile directed at Natsuki broke out of its usual chains as it graced the Kyoto lady's face. Noting that little smile on Shizuru's face from the corner of her eyes, the dark-haired woman distinctly felt better as she returned to her task at hand. The Principal took another sip from the Oolong tea as she stole another look at the lady before her, choking on it for the second time as she recalled the date today.

_Shit! Her birthday is in two days time and I don't even know what to get for her yet! I'm so dead… so dead… and I still have mountains of work to do, not to mention the day-long meeting tomorrow! When can I get the time to go to town and get her something? _

"Natsuki? Are you alright?"

"Yea… I'm fine. I'm fine…"

_I'd better clear this fast before I really end up giving her nothing for her birthday… or maybe I could take her on a date on her birthday! I wouldn't need to get her a gift if I bring her on a date! That's it! I'll do just that. _

"Uh… Shizuru?" she started, turning pink at the mental images of going on a date with the soon-to-be birthday girl. "You free on Tuesday?"

"Tuesday?" _What is Natsuki thinking about now…?_

"Yea."

"Why do you ask, Natsuki?"

"Erm… could I… couldIbringyoutoadateonthatday?" she blurted her question out quickly. Far too quickly, actually.

"Huh?" _Did she just say date? Hoho… what is she planning in that mind of hers?_

_Just say it! Where did all your bravery go, Natsuki?_

"Well… if you're free, could I bring you on a date that day?"

Bringing her hand up to the chin, she pretended to ponder her request seriously, all the while enjoying the anxious look on the Principal's face.

"Ara… a date with only you and me? I never knew Natsuki was a romantic till today!"

As Natsuki grew steadily redder from blushing, the devious woman couldn't help but let a little giggle escape at the expense of tormenting Natsuki.

With a crimson face, the younger woman tried to gain back some dignity by taking the full brunt of the teasing by controlling her inner injury. Not fully understanding how the Kyoto woman had always managed to embarrass her someway or another – even when she's trying to be serious – Natsuki made an inward prayer. _It's all or nothing now…_

"So… Shizuru… is that a yes?" she asked as she leant forward towards the giggling girl. In a weak attempt to use her puppy eyes, she pouted slightly at the older girl, trying to bend the chestnut-haired woman to her will.

Maple eyes darkened slightly into burgundy at the innocent invitation as Shizuru abruptly pulled at Natsuki, crushing their lips together in the heat of the moment for a passionate kiss. Breaking away only after a long French kiss for air, she added, "This is the yes for your question."

With rosy cheeks from the kiss earlier, Natsuki thought that even the prospect of the workload in front of her could not still her elation from having no more need to get Shizuru a birthday present. With renewed vigour, she continued poring over the next document.

That relief was, however, short-lived with the next sentence uttered from Shizuru's lips.

"Hoho… Natsuki, I am looking forward to the birthday present this year. Say… I wonder what flavored tea it would be this time?"

_Shizuru… must you do this to me????_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake 1:

_Cheating on Shizuru?_

Shizuru: Natsuki? Is that a hickey I see on your neck? Are you cheating on me? Is that it? You don't love me anymore?

Natsuki: – twitch twitch – Shizuru… you're the one who put that hickey on me.

Shizuru: Ara? Did I now?

Natsuki: - uncontrollable twitching - Yea. You did. _Now I have to wear that stupid-looking Pillar uniform to hide that hickey. Argh! Shizuru… I'm gonna get you for this someday._

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki?

Natsuki: Yes?

Shizuru: Chuu (pounces onto Natsuki, latching her lips on another spot of her neck)

Natsuki: Nooo!!!!! No more hickeys!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (attempts to unlatch Shizuru)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is yet another short story for all ShizNat fans out there in celebration of Shizuru's birthday! Hope you liked it! Also, if you spot any errors, please tell me as this is unbeta'd.

Reviews are food for Part 2, do you have some to spare??


	2. Let's go out already

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime and Mai Otome. All copyrights are reserved to the respective personnel and companies.

Title: Let's go out already.

Glossary:

Iya desu – saying no in a cute manner

Ikezu – meanie

Kanin na – I'm sorry in Kyoto dialect

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11.55pm**

_Shizuru looks so gullible when she's asleep… it makes it hard for me to believe that she had a 'vile' side if I hadn't been a victim of it. God knows how many times she'd tricked me into doing something ridiculous already. _

Emerald eyes glanced again at the numbers flashing neon red on the clock, giving an inward sigh when she realized that only ten minutes had passed. Shifting slightly on the bed as she tried not to disturb Shizuru's rest, she tried willing herself to sleep. Even though her body commanded her to sleep more as it was a busy day ahead, her mind overruled the order, preferring to remain in its current state of wakefulness. With nothing else to do, the dark-haired lady let her mind wander off as she thought about Shizuru.

_I hope she likes her present later on… Youko pulled off such a mean bargain for that, especially when she knew that it's for her… I had to exchange my favourite and latest video game console from my father for that single fragile thing… will she like it? Or would she think it as too plain instead? I'm sure she receives better presents from those in her fanclub. Ahhhhhh!!! I'm such a failure in this arena of gift-giving… and to think I'd given her presents for almost ten years already._

Staring blatantly at the sleeping woman curled up beside her, Natsuki ran through the schedule for the day mentally, searching for any possible problems that may occur during the date later on. _At least I could afford to make her day special, even if the present isn't that grand or anything._ Upon finding no great flaws in her plans, she lay comfortably on her side and contented herself with the breathtaking view of Shizuru's slumber. With the heavy breathing, the simple rise and fall of her chest, and arms that enveloped her in a loose embrace, the younger woman couldn't imagine waking up to anything but this in the morning – or in fact, anytime at all.

_We need to disguise ourselves; I don't want to have a group of rabid fangirls screaming after Shizuru and me during the date…_

Flipping over to face the ceiling, the conscious Gakuenchou continued her brooding, this time directing it to the antique fan that whirled slowly on the blank surface. Green eyes blinked rapidly for a moment as the Principal suddenly felt strong arms squeezing her waist before a warm weight rested comfortably on her chest. Looking down at her attacker, Natsuki saw droopy maple eyes crack open a fraction of an inch as a sleep-intoned voice spoke to her.

"Natsuki… You should get back to sleep… You still have much work to do later in the day. It would be embarrassing if you fell asleep during meetings…"

_You_ s_illy… I took half the day off tomorrow for our date, remember? I'm not going to be a Gakuenchou after 2pm tomorrow. _

Stroking the pale brown tresses gently, she whispered back a reply, "Go back to sleep Shizuru… you need the rest more than me. It had been a trying day today for you."

"Mmprghh…" was the only answer she got as the older woman drifted off again.

**12.02am**

Noting the neon numbers on the clock again, Natsuki bent forward, pressing a soft kiss on Shizuru's forehead.

"Happy birthday, Shizuru," she murmured to the sleeping beauty.

With that, the Principal dozed off, her mind finally at rest and dreaming about the happy times she shared with Shizuru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki stood back up, her back aching slightly from the exertion. Forest green eyes glanced around to make sure that everything was perfect; Natsuki gave a bright smile at the thought of how Shizuru would react when she brought her here tonight. Taking out the fragile birthday gift for Shizuru, she carefully wrapped it in her warm cloak and placed it in the hollow of the trunk, knowing that it would be perfectly safe in there.

When her task here was settled, she headed back to Garderobe on her rented bike to warm up and get ready for the date.

Natsuki had never looked quite as charming and adorable as she did right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donning on her favourite jacket for this winter, Natsuki peered into the mirror and stared at her own reflection. Dressed in a pair of navy blue woolen pants, a simple white-collared cotton shirt and a striped scarf to keep her neck and ears warm, the Principal wondered if this outfit suited the date well enough without being seemingly too ostentatious. Glancing to the door that connected Shizuru's room to hers, she turned back to her own reflection, contemplating about changing into something grander to blend in with Shizuru. _She must be wearing something that fits more to a ball than a date… I haven't seen her wear anything resembling shirts and jeans before…_

Ambling to the aforementioned door, the Gakuenchou knocked on the wooden surface, politely seeking entry to the room beyond even when she knew that it was not locked. When a soft voice answered her, she pressed her ear to the door as she strained to hear what was being spoken. The lure to enter the room uninvited increased as she heard more mumbles through the door. Finally, after a loud noise of something crashing to the floor and some loud winces later, the temptation increased tenfold as Natsuki threw open the door and rushed into the room at Godspeed, only to find a barely dressed woman seated on the bed in a tantalizing manner and inspecting her stubbed toe calmly.

"Ara…?" Maple eyes blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the cobalt-haired Principal, "Kanin na, Natsuki. I didn't know you were so eager to see me." Eyeing the door that suffered a few splinters from the sheer force of Natsuki, she stepped up close to Natsuki – whose face was steadily getting redder and redder – and brought a hand up to stroke the flushing cheek of the Gakuenchou. The tanned-haired woman leant in dangerously closer to the other woman, flashing her with more of the creamy white skin as she whispered into her ear. "If I'd known Natsuki wanted me so urgently to slam the door that hard, I wouldn't have kept my clothes on."

_Eh?!?!_

"Ba-Baka!!" she cried out, pulling herself away from the predatory woman and fearing for her sanity if she stayed too close. As she blushed to the extent that she was in danger of popping a few major vessels in her head, she tried countless futile attempts to still her racing heart while keeping her face turned away from Shizuru. With a sudden barrage of vivid images running through her head and the sound of cloth slithering down to the floor, the blood that congregated on her face was far from reversing its path back to her body.

"I- I'll go back to my room and wait for you, Shizuru. Call me when you're done." Before the younger woman could escape, warm arms slinked sneakily around her body and she was soon helplessly trapped in Shizuru's hold. "What's wrong, Gakuenchou? This isn't the first time you've seen me in my birthday suit. Don't you want to play?" Burgundy eyes glinted as a playful tongue sought its way to a ear, licking it suggestively before nibbling it a little. The resistance of Natsuki today was, however, as steadfast as a mountain as she blatantly refused to do anything to encourage the predator. _We would be late if I succumbed to her… Cool down Natsuki, relax… _Sensing that the Principal was serious about not being late for the date, the Kyoto lady let her arms droop down to her sides again and pulled on her clothing as the chilly wind was getting stronger.

_She didn't try to… C'mon Natsuki, it's her birthday today! What's a birthday without a little pampering? _

The Principal remained in the room, frozen at that same spot while Shizuru continued her activities and taking little notice of her surroundings as she was lost in her thoughts. "Natsuki's no fun today," commented the wheat-haired woman, brushing her hair in front of the mirror, "and I really wanted to snuggle up with her for a while…"

_She's disappointed in me… Shizuru… Bah! Screw the date schedule! Shizuru being happy is far more important than that!!_

Whirling around quickly to face the older woman who was currently putting on some perfume with a sad face, Natsuki strode over and pulled Shizuru into her arms in one forceful motion. _Hoho… Natsuki fell for it. Her serious expression is sooo cute!!_ Feigning surprise at the action, Shizuru brought a hand to her chin even as her waist was held captive by the Gakuenchou. "Ara… does Natsuki want some perfume as well? You could've just told me. Here, I'll spray it on for you." Ignoring the emeralds that darkened with interest as she pressed closer to the warm body in front of her, she nonchalantly sprayed the sweet-smelling substance onto the other girl, taking the opportunity to blow little puffs of air at Natsuki.

Narrowing the slight gap between them, the dark-haired woman reached out for the plastic bottle and tossed it over her shoulder before ravishing the succulent lips of Shizuru.

"Natsuki did want to play… why didn't you tell me that earlier?" the older woman murmured against the Principal's lips, feeling jolts of electricity running through her spine at the intensity of the kiss. Pulling away from the static shock for a breath of air, the cobalt-haired girl avoided the maple eyes with a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Shizuru. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me?" She released the older girl from her embrace and just stood there, waiting for her verdict to fall.

Burgundy eyes blinked at her words. A moment of silence reigned as Shizuru registered the unexpected apology in her mind.

Moving forward to plant a loving kiss on Natsuki's midnight tresses, Shizuru's hands framed the younger woman's head as she gently guided troubled green eyes to face her crimson ones. "There's nothing to blame yourself with, Natsuki, and there is nothing for me to forgive." Smooth words rolled in that enchanting Kyoto accent, comforting the perturbed girl.

If eyes were windows to the soul, at that moment, Natsuki felt like she was peering into the complicated depths of Shizuru. Intrigued by the blood red orbs that showed nothing but love, she saw those cloudy eyes clear – and suddenly, nothing seemed to exist between them. This was the real Shizuru Viola, not the serious Charming Amethyst of Garderobe, not the constantly teasing woman who adored embarrassing people, not the clever and cunning lady who uses her wits to win in any situation. No. This Shizuru Viola was just a common woman betting everything she had in a game called love.

"Shizuru…"

…And she had no intention of losing.

A mischievous glint sparkled in her red eyes. "Ara… Natsuki, I don't look anything like mayonnaise, do I?"

The magic of the moment abruptly broken, Natsuki remained overwhelmed by what she saw. She blinked densely at the off-topic question. "Why would you?"

With a faint pink tinge on her cheeks, Shizuru hid her face behind her hands. "Ikezu."

"Huh?"

"Natsuki looked like she wanted to eat me."

"Sh-Shizuru!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake 2:

_Rest well. Shizuru?_

Natsuki: _Shizuru looks so gullible and innocent when she's asleep… It's so unlike the usual Shizuru I face everyday who has something to tease me with… _

Shizuru (dreaming): Natsuki… you should… … bed… sleep…

Natsuki: Go back to sleep, Shizuru. You need the rest more than me… _Yup, it's the best. _ _I think I prefer her asleep anytime. She looks so cute…_

Shizuru (murmurs): Mmmm… Natsuki… Iya desu… so mean… don't do that…

Natsuki (inches nearer to Shizuru): Shizuru? Did you say something?_ Uh-uh… I shouldn't have asked… who knows what she's doing to me in her dreams… _

Shizuru (licking her lips and still murmuring to herself): So delicious…… love it so much… Natsuki… more… Give it to me…… don't be so bad… I want it…

Natsuki (blushing): _Okaaaay… I really should be getting to sleep now. I take back my comments on her being innocent when she's sleeping…_

Shizuru (sits straight up suddenly): NATSUKI!!!! DON'T RUN AWAY WITH MY TEA!!!!!!!!! (drops back onto the bed)

Natsuki: ……… uh? (speechless) Shizuru?

Shizuru: (snores)

Natsuki: ………… wow. That was priceless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Looks like this is turning out longer than what I'd expected… But no fear!! I'll finish this fic by 19 Dec! I have hmm… a week left perhaps? Yup, once again, please point out the errors and ways I could improve and tell me if you find them OoC. Cheers! Oh, and thanks for all the encouragement and pointers from my reviewers!! Arigatou ne!

- munches happily at the reviews while writing –

- looks at the decreasing pile -

I want more food!! – gets knocked down by a truck transporting chocolates and cookies for reviewers –

o.O


	3. A night in December

Disclaimer: I do own Mai-Hime and Mai Otome. All copyrights are reserved to the respective personnel and companies.

Title: A night in December.

**Warning:** Some grossly AU parts and OoCness. Read this chapter at your own risk!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smile.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Ara, ara. Natsuki, what are you talking about?"

Another smile.

"There, you're doing it again."

"Ara?"

Her face brightened by that maddening smile, Shizuru stood on the steps leading to the gates of Garderobe, dressed in a simple violet fur coat and warm woolen pants. With her hair tied up and leaving two brown locks at the side, she looked positively stunning. Side by side, Natsuki thought that the baby blue jacket and navy pants complemented Shizuru's choice of outfit. Pleased, she leant lazily on the rented bike, waiting for Shizuru to walk the final few steps.

"Seeing you with that smile gets the creeps out of me… especially when I know that you'll find some way or another to tease me."

"Na-tsu-ki."

"Yea?"

The raven-haired girl braced herself mentally for whatever clever remarks Shizuru had in store for it, praying to god that she could control her blush and appear aloof.

_I'm so not going to blush. Not when I had a warning._

"You're paranoid."

Green eyes blinked densely at the reply.

"Huh? That's all?" she blurted, a faint tinge of pink seen on her cheeks.

Taking in the stunned expression on Natsuki's face, she giggled.

"Was there something else that you wanted me to say?" asked the tanned-haired woman coyly as she approached, finally whispering into the ear of the Gakuenchou, "something… about how cute you look when you blush?"

Natsuki's slight blush developed into something more intensive.

"Sh-Shizuru!!" _I knew it. Shouldn't have let my guard down…_

What Natsuki got was _that_ smile on Shizuru's face before she appraised the snow-covered grounds of Garderobe. The freshly fallen precipitate was untouched, save for the marks they'd made with their footprints, decking the grounds a light shade of grayish-white. It was the holidays, and most of the students here had gone home to relax for the month, leaving the staff and Pillars here to hold the fort.

"Um… Shall we go, Shizuru? It's getting late…" _It's too late to do anything like go to that carnival nearby or watch movies… I should have taken Shizuru's actions into account when I planned for today…_

"Ara… Natsuki is so eager to whisk me away someplace where no one can find us. How can I say no to that?"

Handing a helmet to the chestnut-haired woman, Natsuki only huffed in silent indignation, refusing to add more fuel to the fire that was already burning merrily. Swinging over the motorbike in one smooth motion, she gestured for Shizuru to get on behind her. Once the older girl settled in and had her arms wrapped securely on her waist, she fired the ignition and roared her way to their first destination.

And nearly crashed course when Shizuru started tickling her front with playful fingers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wheels of the bike whirling sand and snow out of its system in a constant churning sound, Natsuki led the vehicle to the shoreline and slowed to an almost crawl before stopping completely. Turning back to look at Shizuru, she pointed at the beach while keeping bike steady, signaling for Shizuru to get down.

Minutes later, they sat down on cushions that Natsuki brought and stared out to the horizon that was changing with grace.

Sunset.

To say that the view was beautiful was an understatement. Slowly and with glamour, the grayish white picture turned red as soon as the sun started sinking into the sea. The landscape, gradually painted from red to gold - with the many shades in between - blended the two colours in unison as the ball of light came closer and closer to the horizon.

It was nothing short of breath-taking.

For a passing moment, the sea wore a brilliant shade of tangerine as the sun reached beyond the water, almost as if dissuading the fiery ball from its further descent. But a day was a day, and it failed for the umpteenth time as it darkened grudgingly into the deep blackness as the sky turned a final shade of violet.

The sunset lasted for a few minutes. Five at best; both the wonder and the silence shared between the two women.

A silence shared… because they were locked in a deep kiss and lost in a world of their own.

_Have I told you that you looked beautiful today?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up both the polished knife and the fork, Shizuru sliced carefully at the piece of meat before her as she continued her conversation with her disgruntled partner. "Na-tsu-ki, we both know that you did that. It's futile to try denying it."

"I most certainly did not do that," huffed the younger girl, forgetting all about the food left on her plate which was meant to be her dinner.

"Ara ara. Still being so insistent on your stand? That was the first thing I saw you with when I opened my eyes this morning, Natsuki."

"I did not! I refuse to claim responsibility for it. You didn't even attempt to keep it away from me, so you can't push the blame. Anyway, it didn't hurt you, did it? There's no harm done."

At the sound of shouting, many heads turned over to give a disapproving look at the couple before resuming their meal.

"No harm done…? Natsuki, you're so insensitive… it actually pained me greatly. I'm a little inconvenienced right now because of it."

"Since when did you let something like that stop you from doing anything you wanted?"

Instinctively, everyone who was seated around the pair of them had moved a little away, giving some privacy to the quarreling couple. Some however, inched a little closer out of curiosity at the interesting content of the argument, only to be pierced with the famous death glare from the Gakuenchou before they scrambled quickly away as well. Despite outward appearances and beliefs, Natsuki was certainly not fighting with Shizuru. They were just seated opposite each other across a table and enjoying their meal and banter.

A friendly banter where Natsuki wanted to win. Badly.

"Ara… It was my favourite dress afterall, and I was planning to wear it today instead of this fur coat and the woolen shirt. But now… Natsuki always bullies me… meanie."

"Hey! I don't! You look just fine in this coat anyway. Besides, it wasn't my fault that I drooled all over your dress, you didn't keep it properly! I'll buy you another dress later if you want to. It's probably still in the process of washing right now."

"Ara, ara… Natsuki, you'd finally admitted that you did drool while sleeping."

"What th- Arghhhh!!! Shizuru!!"

_Why did she have to wake up when I was sneaking her dress to the laundry? … Can't believe I lost to her again, and to think I had been trying so hard to deny it… dear god, is it a curse that plaques me?_

In a fit of pique, Natsuki poked at her food with a vengeance and added an extra large amount mayonnaise to her breaded chicken - so much more in fact, that it pained Shizuru internally to see all that unhealthy sauce go into Natsuki's mouth. Exchanging her own plate of breaded chicken with Natsuki's in lightning speed while snatching up the bottle of mayonnaise in unison, she handed both items to the waiter nearby and signaled for him to run away before Natsuki finished chewing. The dark-haired girl shot killer daggers at the Kyoto woman, all the while cursing the stupid waiter who ran away with her food.

When she finally swallowed the last of the fully flavored chicken, she scowled fiercely at the older woman. "Shizuru!! My food! Did you have to do that?"

"What's wrong with your food, Natsuki? Isn't it's right in front of you?" the sly woman answered airily, faking ignorance. "Ara… it seems like it's mine that's gone. No matter, I'm content with just watching you eat as I drink my tea."

_If it wasn't your birthday today… Shizuru… You! You! You spawn of devil!! Grrr… One day… I swear I'll get you. _

Natsuki gave an inward sigh at that thought as she stabbed at Shizuru's chicken, knowing fully well that she had neither the heart nor the mental capability required to outwit the devious angel. Sure, events like dealing with childish royalty and ignorant fools hadn't stumped her as yet, but one single chestnut-haired woman had always gotten the best of her.

_And to think that you were so reserved and serious when I first knew you… Grah! I was fooled like everyone else. _

Gloating over Natsuki's demise, Shizuru smiled happily at exasperated woman in front of her as butterflies flew in her stomach at the cute sight. The other woman concentrated on finishing her food while wine red eyes watched her, their owner feeling a sense of calm settle over her entire being at the heartwarming sight.

_Natsuki…_

When Natsuki was done, she dialed a number in her phone and turned to Shizuru, smiling at her. Soon after, the Kyoto woman sensed a shift in the restaurant's atmosphere as curtains were drawn and lights dimmed as the light chatter of the room stilled. Waiters and waitresses came out from the kitchens, each of them carrying two lit candlesticks as they proceeded to place them on their guests' tables. The Charming Amethyst gave a curious look to Natsuki, inquiring about the change in atmosphere. Nevertheless, a loud voice boomed across the entire restaurant before Natsuki could say anything.

"May I please invite Miss N.K up to the stage for a special dedication for her beloved, S.V."

Standing up in a regal manner, she gave the surprised woman a roguish grin before walking to the stage, feeling all eyes on her. Not wanting her disguise to be uncovered, she wore her sunglasses before she stepped onto the brightly lit stage and settled down in front of the piano.

"Miss N.K would like to present the song 'You are my love' for Miss S.V. Please give your attention and applause to this brave lover!"

Shizuru rubbed at her eyes and pinched herself once, trying to ascertain the fact that Natsuki was on stage and about to perform a dedication to her. Helplessly, the tanned-haired woman blushed at that thought. _Natsuki is so sweet… _With the first notes being played on the grand piano, a familiar tune made its way to her heart and silent lyrics to the song expressed themselves in her mind.

**_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence. All alone, in ice and snow. _**

_**In my dream, I'm calling your name.**_

_**You are my love…**_

On the stage, Natsuki's hands flew gracefully across the piano as she merged herself with the song, the song that had deeply moved her ever since she heard Shizuru playing it a long time ago in the common room. Closing her eyes, she saw the image of the lonely figure in the room, playing the instrument with such strong emotions that it overwhelmed her as she passed by.

-

_She looks so… fragile… Sitting there and playing alone…_

"You play beautifully, Onee-sama. I've never heard anything like this."

Her playing paused for a moment when Natsuki spoke, but the melody continued as the girl ignored her.

"I'm Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger."

-

**_In your eyes, I search for my memory. Lost in vain, so far in the scenery._**

_**Hold me tight, and swear again and again.**_

_**We'll never be apart…**_

Singing the lyrics in sync with Natsuki's playing, tears started their descent on her face as she remembered the loneliness she felt before Natsuki came into her life. Burgundy eyes saw her, not as the Gakuenchou of Galderobe, but as the serious, confident and kind girl she met eight years ago who listened to her song and soul.

-

"I'm Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger."

_Go away, I'm not interested in you. I don't care who you are. _

"There's something in it that gives me strange feelings. Can I sit in and listen?"

Blood red eyes widened at the question. No one had wanted to sit down and listen to her before. Not in the way she wanted.

_You want to listen…?_

-

**_If you could touch my feathers softly, I'll give you all my love._**

_**We set sail in the darkness of the night, out to the sea… to find me there, to find you there…**_

_**Love me now, if you dare…**_

Hunting for a pair of crimson eyes amongst the crowd, Natsuki finally found them some time later. As her hands continued playing the haunting melody, she gazed into those cardinal eyes, stunned to see that they were glistening with tears. Giving an encouraging smile to the crying woman, the raven-haired girl knew that her other half was immersed in the memory as well.

-

Shocked at how her playing had suddenly changed from one of beauty and pain to one of awkwardness and sometimes even just plain thrashing, Natsuki went over boldly, letting one arm rest on the older girl's shoulder.

"I'm not going away even if you thrash the piano now. You intrigue me. I still want to listen. I hear the undertones of the song even in your attempt to divert it away."

Her playing stopped altogether.

In a heavily accented tone, the older girl spoke finally.

"You're just another one of them, even if you try to hide it. Another one of those mindless fangirls. But nevermind… I don't really care that much anyway."

_Huh?_

"Do you play the piano, Natsuki?"

"Huh? Uh… yea a little. I don't like playing it though, had some bad memories. Never was really good at it too."

"I'll teach you this song if you care to learn… or are you leaving already?"

"Nope, I want to learn this."

"I'm Shizuru, Shizuru Viola."

"Can we become friends, Shizuru?"

-

**_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow. All alone, to see you tomorrow._**

_**In my dream, I'm calling your name. **_

_**You are my love…**_

_**My love…**_

As the song ended, Natsuki was greeted by thunderous applause. However, her eyes and heart only had room for the now silent woman hidden in the crowd.

_For the one and only you…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was a time for love, so say many experts in this field. However, they never acknowledged the fact that this was also a time of terror, a time where the most horrible of a person's inner demons were released. They never did.

Today was different. Much much different from a similar day ten years ago. Ten years ago, a single lonely soul lay on a patch of frozen grass – just like what she was doing right now – and stared begrudgingly at the vast night sky. She cursed the gods, whoever they were, for taking away everything she had. Her village, her family, her wealth, her friends. They took them all away in a single bout of fire that raged through the entire village, leaving her alone in the world. Kyoto had been her only home, a place which retained all her childhood moments from day one of her life, a place where she really belonged.

Now, she had nothing but her own weird accent as the only memory of her home.

Shizuru Viola lost herself. Her charm, her will and almost her soul… loneliness was her only company.

Two years later, she found herself stonily wearing the Trias uniform and well on her way to becoming a Meister Otome. Under the funding of the fourth Pillar who was an acquaintance of her deceased father, she went under the wing of Garderobe; but never once had she expected the amount of attention showered upon her from her juniors and classmates alike. Everyone greeted her, everyone wanted to see her, and some even attempted to stalk her every moment. Even though she had never once smiled or did anything to attract attention throughout the two years, she had rabid fangirls following her everywhere. Everyone loved Shizuru Viola, but no one loves her. Not in the way she wanted.

Then she met Natsuki; a kind and serious girl who often was easily embarrassed at the littlest things. A girl who was willing to hear the real Shizuru speak.

It started with a simple touch, then a smile and a chaste kiss to the cheek. Before she knew it, Shizuru was a changed person and already a Pillar for Garderobe. She learnt the ways of her new life, and how to protect herself and her Natsuki. Yes, _her_ Natsuki. The person who transformed her, the person who made her feel that she wasn't the only one who laid on grass and stared at the black night sky spotted with stars.

Like what she was doing right now.

She huddled herself in the warm blankets that Natsuki left for her, wishing that the younger woman would come back soon. With a spark of excitement visible in the clear green orbs, she had merely handed the blankets and the warm food over to Shizuru before disappearing into the darkness with only a torch. Ever since then, the tanned-haired woman had been observing the stars alone in the makeshift bed, and pondering over her childhood days that seemed such a long time ago.

Snapping out of her thoughts at the rustle of leaves in a nearby bush, she tensed immediately on reflex, preparing to face whatever danger that laid beyond her comfort zone. At the sight of midnight hair which stood in contrast against the pale gray snow, the Kyoto woman relaxed, her face breaking into a smile when she saw her lover fighting with the branches that hooked onto her fur coat.

"Ara… Natsuki, making unnecessary movement will only worsen the entanglement. Here, I'll help you."

Approaching the ensnared girl to assist her, she was surprised to find Natsuki panting slightly as if she had been running. Resisting the urge to just 'Materialize' and cut Natsuki free from the stubborn bush with her element, she wrestled with the coat with a serious look upon her face, never once noticing the dazed look the other woman's face as she took off the coat and stood on the side, observing the chestnut-haired woman in her battle.

With one last desperate tug at the fabric, the coat finally detached itself from the coarse branches. The force of the motion sent Shizuru reeling backwards for the snow-covered ground, but warm arms caught her before she did. As a result, the both of them crashed ungainly to the ground, the dark-haired girl cushioning the impact for Shizuru.

"Ow… Shizuru, did you gain some weight when I wasn't looking?" she grumbled, as they got up awkwardly and brushed the snow off their coats.

"Kanin na, Natsuki. I wasn't expecting the branches to be quite that stubborn."

Moving behind her, Shizuru draped the slightly torn coat over the trembling Natsuki and rubbed her arms to aid her in gaining more warmth to her body. Teeth chattering from the chill, Natsuki arranged the items properly again in a basket before dragging Shizuru out to the dark forest.

With one arm holding a basket and the other coiled in Shizuru's, Natsuki had a silly grin on her face as they walked, her smile feeding curiosity to the birthday girl. Taking her mind off her thoughts, the older woman savored the warmth she felt at this simple yet close contact. They continued their stroll to the destination, neither of them making any conversation as none was needed. Instead, they chose to listen to Nature's melodies of night.

"We're here, Shizuru."

Turning at a blind corner, Shizuru gasped in surprise at the sight that was revealed to her. Beyond her eyes laid a frozen pond that had been concealed previously by the pine trees that surrounded its perimeter. Blinking brightly in the night, lights hung on the trees nearby, creating an enchanting atmosphere as the soft lights reflected on the ice, making the pond glow in ethereality. But it was neither the lights nor the ice that caught her attention – it was the candles. Across the ice spread numerous glass tubes, each of them protecting the flame of a burning candle that stood proudly on the hardened water.

Fire on ice. The harmony of two natural forces of nature destined to remain as enemies forever.

This simple meeting touched something deep within Shizuru. Perhaps it's because of the semblance to their relationship - Shizuru was ice, and Natsuki was fire, or maybe it was the opposite.

But this was them. The meeting of two opposites.

The flames burned steadily, the candlelight illuminated a simple sentence. Two words that burned like lava in Shizuru.

**_Just you. _**

"I love you, Shizuru. Happy Birthday." Natsuki whispered, pecking the stunned girl on her cheek.

A drop of tear ran down her cheeks. Then another, and another. In no time, Shizuru was in the safe arms of Natsuki, sobbing uncontrollably at the multitude of emotions which overwhelmed her. Stroking the hair of the birthday girl, she held her tightly, letting the other cry her heart out, knowing, no, had always known that she needed this. When her tears ceased, concerned emeralds found their way to the glistening rubies, giving them their best smile.

"Ara… Natsuki… It seems that you're not the only one who's a hopeless romantic."

Chuckling slightly as she wiped her tears away, Shizuru gave Natsuki one of her few genuine smiles.

She squeezed Shizuru's waist, gaining her attention as she asked, "Could you set up the blankets again while I go retrieve something?"

"Go on, Natsuki. I'll be waiting right here with a warm spot on the grass."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Minutes later, Natsuki turned on the portable radio, letting the slow music flood their senses. Glancing up from her task at the sound of the softly-playing music, she saw Natsuki headed towards her, a hand outstretched and waiting for her response. With a simple bow, she accepted the invitation as Natsuki led them to the icy dance floor.

The raven-haired woman clasped her hands on Shizuru's waist as the other did so, holding them closely together as they did a slow waltz with the music. Smoothly, they cut across the ice, lost in the moment of the dance as they moved in sync. Surrounded by the beautiful lights and the company of Nature's best, the couple danced – not too slow, not too quickly – simply enjoying the presence of their significant other. Burgundy orbs looked nowhere but into the forest ones, showing their love for the other; no words were ever required between them.

As the music came to a close, they relaxed their pace, ending just as the song did but stayed in their positions. Not breaking away, Natsuki led the birthday girl to the center of their stage where her final surprise laid. Natsuki bent down, reaching for the present that was buried under the snow. Straightening up again when she was done, she unwrapped her present from the cloak that it was hidden in, blushing as she did so.

An intricately designed glass case where a single rose lay within it.

"Shizuru… I know this isn't much, or maybe it's really bad as a present, I hope you like this."

A solitary rose laced with white trimmings on every single blood red petal.

"Natsuki… I-"

"I know it's not good, I promise to give you a better one next year… Youko told me that this rose will never wilt, regardless of time or weather, but I was afraid that she lied to me… so I preserved it in ice ever since I had it…"

Red just like the colour of Shizuru's eyes right now. Eyes full of love and passion.

"This is the best present I can ever receive, Natsuki… I would die happy at this moment."

White for the innocence and purity of these feelings…

Red and white. The symbol of their kind of relationship.

"Really? But I… I thought that you didn't like the day… seeing how you wanted to stay in school today and you had that look in your eyes… Besides… it couldn't be considered as a real date, we didn't even go anywhere fun because it's so late after we finished the meetings… and I don't even have a cake for you…"

"Natsuki…" she pressed their lips firmly together, silencing her ramble. "This is the most wondrous day for me. I can ask for nothing else better."

"You-"

"No… It isn't about the present or the cake, Natsuki. It's about the day you spent with me. It's about your company, about the dinner, about this… Even if you were to not give me anything, I wouldn't even care. You are all that's important to me."

Pausing in her words, Shizuru played with Natsuki's hair fondly, "It's all about you… Even without a cake I had my wish fulfilled…"

Cloudy eyes cleared in understanding as she replied, "I know. Let's go back, Shizuru. The blankets are waiting for us, as well as the stars."

With the starlit skies above them and the soft snow below their feet, Natsuki and Shizuru trudged on, hand in hand, back to their den, back to where they would make their sweet memories conclude, one special night in December.

"Say… Natsuki, I miss that packet of tea that used to be my present. You could've given me a packet of tea with the rose, couldn't you?"

"Maybe next year, Shizuru," she snuggled closer to her partner, "when I find new flavors for you."

"Natsuki is so sweet…"

- FIN -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omake 3:**

_I wanted to cry because…_

Fire on ice. The harmony of two natural forces of nature destined to remain as enemies forever.

This simple meeting touched something deep within Shizuru. Perhaps it's because of the semblance to their relationship - Shizuru was ice, and Natsuki was fire, or maybe it was the opposite.

But this was them. The meeting of two opposites.

The flames burned steadily, the candlelight illuminated a simple sentence. Two words that burned like lava in Shizuru.

_**Just you. **_

Natsuki: I love you, Shizuru. Happy Birthday. (kiss)

Shizuru (tears up): Natsuki… Natsuki… I-

Natsuki: I know, I know. Go on. Cry your heart out, Shizuru. I'll always be beside you, no matter what you do.

Shizuru (tears rolling down her cheeks): Natsuki… You don't understand… I-

Natsuki: I do, Shizuru. I do.

Shizuru (wipes some tears away): No, you don't… I just wanted to say- I wanted to say…

Natsuki: Yes, Shizuru?

Shizuru: (sniff) …the bears are eating all our food…

Natsuki: ………… (blinks)

Natsuki (evolution – Kruger glare 001): MATERIALIZE!!

Bears: O.O!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omake 4:**

_Shizuru's precious tea_

With the starlit skies above them and the soft snow below their feet, Natsuki and Shizuru trudged on, hand in hand, back to their den, back to where they would make their sweet memories conclude, one special night in December.

Shizuru (lying down on grass beside Natsuki): Say… Natsuki, I miss that packet of tea that used to be my present. You could've just given me some green tea as well with the rose, couldn't you?

Natsuki: Maybe next year, Shizuru… (snuggles closer) …when I find new flavors of tea for you.

Shizuru: Natsuki is so sweet… I want flavors like apple, banana, orange, lemon, strawberry, cherry…

Natsuki (smiles): Shizuru…… where am I supposed to find fruit flavored tea? Banana tea is very exotic… I'd never-

Shizuru: … oh! And longan, lychee, pineapple, mango, blueberry, pear, watermelon…

Natsuki (twitch): … … Shizuru…? SHIZURU!!

Shizuru: … and soursop, honeydew, dragonfruit- Natsuki, did you say something? (glances at Natsuki)

Natsuki (calms down slightly): Uh. Shizuru. (starfruit, tomato, apricot, plum, peach…) Shizuru, are you listening to me?!?! (twitch twitch)

Shizuru: and cranberry, raspberry… all of my favourite berries! There's also mayapple, mulberry, grapes, kiwi, grapefruit, avocado, papaya, rambutan…

Natsuki (trembling vigorously): SHIZURU!!! I'm sticking to GREEN TEA next year!!!

Shizuru: Ara… green tea? Really? Then I want tea like Gyokuro, Matcha, Sencha, Bancha…

Natsuki (covers her ears and goes into isolation): I knew I shouldn't have said that. I **should not** have said that. I'm doomed……

Shizuru: and Genmaicha, Kukicha, Kabusecha…

Natsuki (clutches her hair forcefully): AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shizuru!!!! I'll buy everything for you next year!!! **EVERYTHING!!!**

Shizuru:_ Ara… it worked. Natsuki is so gullible. Hoho… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The song 'You are my love' is sung by Yuki Kajiura for the anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. It is not mine.

A/N: Happy Birthday Shizuru!!!!! (Officially 19 Dec in my country) 

By the way, I know I'm distorting facts about Shizuru's past, but I found this error out only when I'd finished writing this (don't wanna change –pouts-). Hence, I proclaim: **Anything to do with Shizuru's past and her younger self's character is grossly AU. **Bah… I think I'd killed the pairing.

Ok, this is the super long last part of the story (longer than the other 2 at least, hehe). This chapter isn't as funny as the last few, but I hope that the omakes made up for it. Bleh… I was attempting to bring out the sweetness that I feel this pairing should have, but sadly I have zero idea what one can do a date (yes, I'm hopeless)… so… it ended up like this. Do tell me if you found this yucky or anything, because I had qualms about posting this up in the first place… had a gigantic writer's block these few days. T.T

As usual, do point out my errors :)

Thanks to all reviewers who gave me encouragement and pointers to write up this fic. If anyone finds anything worth mentioning, please do. It's a means for improving.

Oh yay!! - Dishes out snuggling ShizNat chibis to reviewers -


End file.
